


会长

by iamxiaohao



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamxiaohao/pseuds/iamxiaohao





	会长

体育部部长 x 学生会会长

学术部部长孙胜完表示今天也觉得会长很不对劲

“会长，你这袜子是不是穿错了。”

毫无眼色的外联部部长金艺琳大大方方地笑出了猪叫，裴珠泫一记眼刀飞过去，皱皱眉头一声不吭地把脚往椅子下直缩

孙胜完伸长了脖子往裴珠泫那里瞟，会长左脚的袜腰上印着一个又呆又傻的熊头，而右脚则是她最喜欢的兔子

“有奸情。”

金艺琳在旁边幽幽地来了一句，孙胜完一听，抬着屁股下的板凳悄悄凑过去，裴珠泫看在眼里也懒得管她们，难怪总听说学生会常年笼罩在一股浓郁的八婆气息之下

“何出此言？”

“你瞎吗？”，金艺琳撇了撇嘴，“你看会长最近眼圈渐黑，面容越来越憔悴，校服也经常皱皱巴巴的，而且你没注意她总是会偷偷扶下腰吗？啧啧，真是有败会风。”

“所以呢？”，孙胜完眨眨眼，“万一是会长家亲戚来探望她了呢？”

“那你最好去给她泡杯红糖水放个彩虹屁，弄不好还能博得欢心升个职”，金艺琳没好气地翻了个白眼

“怎么可能啊，你看会长平时佛得清心寡欲，我还以为她是天山童姥转世来着。”

“人不可貌相，依我看，八成就是体育部那个小流氓干的，前两天我还看到她俩牵着手一块出去吃饭。”

孙胜完听得两眼放光，她晓得金艺琳说的是体育部的新部长姜涩琪，她只见过一次，但关于那人的传闻倒是漫天飞舞遍地开花，好坏参半，一会率领校篮球队拿了个冠军，一会又打架斗殴给处罚了，她正纳闷这样的人怎么还能心安理得地留在会里，没想到后台原来是够硬

“行了，都给我准备准备，马上开每周例会。”

“哎好。”

——————————————————————————

“猜猜我是谁？”

眼帘感受到掌心的温热，裴珠泫去摘那双手，那人却故意使了力紧紧捂着，裴珠泫一巴掌拍了上去

“放手。”

“放就放，打我干嘛”，姜涩琪悻悻地松了手，“这么晚了怎么还在教室啊，也太认真了吧。”

裴珠泫一个转身拧上她的耳朵，姜涩琪疼得龇牙咧嘴，歪着头直叫唤，直到耳朵尖都拧红了，这才发现怕是用过了劲，于是思索一番后又改成了掐脸

“可都是你的功劳，不然这个PPT我昨晚就做完了，还害得我今天早上睡过了头，差点迟到不说，袜子也穿错了被她们笑话。”

“我就说呢怎么找不着了，原来落你这儿了”，姜涩琪的脸颊生疼，硬是憋出一个皮笑肉不笑

“还笑，你还笑！”

裴珠泫气不打一处来，干脆利落地背过身不打算理她，干了坏事还嬉皮笑脸得惹人嫌

之前在微博上看过哄女朋友开心的妙招，等真到实践的时候却忘得一干二净

就记得有个什么……

强吻

“媳妇。”  
“会长大人。”  
“珠泫。”  
“裴珠泫。”

姜涩琪见裴珠泫一副海枯石烂天诛地灭也不打算理睬自己的架势，这等下策也是不出不行了

然而另一位只听见背后窸窸窣窣不知道那人在干些什么，想回过头看看又碍着面子，心里暗骂姜涩琪怎么还不快点过来安慰自己给个台阶下，正埋怨着不懂情趣的家伙，一双手臂从后方紧紧环住了腰

“你别碰我，唔……”

急促匆忙的舔过齿列便探入进去，裴珠泫来不及防备，侵入者勾起她的舌尖，又去舔舐口腔内的每一寸黏膜，裴珠泫被吻得舌根发麻，推搡着姜涩琪的肩膀却被扣着脑后更加深入，唇瓣传来被细齿研磨的刺痛让身体不得不屈从，那人更得寸进尺，让她无处可逃

耳边响起模糊的呜咽声，姜涩琪怕裴珠泫喘不过气，只得恋恋不舍地放开，会长正低着头缩在自己怀里不断地喘息，发丝中露出的耳朵染得通红

“你干嘛啊……”

裴珠泫软绵绵地推了推姜涩琪，小小地哼了一声，浓浓的鼻音听起来颇有撒娇的感觉

“原谅我嘛。”

“你先把你手拿开……”

不知道什么时候手已经伸进了衣服里，覆上了她的胸部，难怪裴珠泫看向自己的眼里多了几分情欲的色彩，姜涩琪忍不住做着吞咽的动作，眼前粉嫩的肌肤让大脑不断升温

胸部反倒被揉捏起来，耳后被喷洒着湿热的气息，裴珠泫抓住她的手臂想要阻止不好的事情发生，另一只手已经在腿根处徘徊着，脖颈接触到了温热的舌，她听见身后的人用低低的声音说着

“我来补偿你吧。”

“喂……姜涩琪……”  
“会被发现的……”

“没事，这个点大家都不会来教室的。”

裴珠泫被抱着坐上了讲台，姜涩琪将裙摆掀起，露出昨晚印下的青紫色吻痕，手一一抚过占有的痕迹，隔着单薄的衬衫咬上胸前的凸起

拇指捻上挺立的阴核，敏感的身体便微微颤抖起来，随着揉捏速度的加快，裴珠泫的喘息声越来越重，内裤被体液浸湿，透过布料弄得腿根处也黏乎乎的，随着动作发出黏腻而淫靡的水声，最后停留在顶端用力按压下去，裴珠泫呜咽出声，紧绷的身躯缓缓松懈下来，结束了第一个小高潮

姜涩琪高兴地亲了亲她的嘴角，然后沿着下颚一路留下水渍，学生会会长的形象关键，绝不可以在脖子上吸吻痕

内裤被褪到脚腕堪堪挂着，手在私处来回抚摸，沾上了一层黏液，裴珠泫抿了抿唇，揪了下姜涩琪的衣领，后者疑惑地抬起头，裴珠泫的脸被盯得蓦地又红了几分，低着头往姜涩琪的肩窝里凑

“腰还……很酸……”

昨晚被精力旺盛的家伙折腾到后半夜才得以休息，现在一碰还是软得不行，这体力还真是配得上体育部部长的名号，会长亲测

“就做一次好了。”  
“珠泫，你知道么，每次看你在台上演讲的时候，清冷又端庄，我都会想到你被做到衣衫不整哭着求我的样子。”  
“你真的太令我着迷了。”

“变态……”

“我只对你一个人变态。”

毫无预警地，两指齐驱没入指根，裴珠泫被顶得猛地仰起头，露出优美的颈线，酥麻又饱胀的感觉如电流般自尾椎骨蔓延至全身，内壁的软肉紧紧吸附在手指上，她能清晰地感受到姜涩琪手指的形状和指节的突起

“我要开始了，疼就跟我说。”

手指的抽送由慢加快，给了裴珠泫充足的适应时间，鉴于防止她感到不适，姜涩琪的动作收敛了许多，殊不知勾起更强烈的空虚和欲望，裴珠泫磨蹭着贴近她收紧了双腿，不顾腰肢的酸痛挺动配合，想让甬道的更深处得到快慰

“用……用力一点……”

粗暴一点对待也没关系，被侵犯的满足感逼得她不受控地呻吟着，姜涩琪似乎得到了允许，动作幅度逐渐加大，每一次都准确撞击到敏感点，意料之中听到了裴珠泫舒服的呜咽

每次抽出时都会附带着大量的暖流顺着指缝流淌，姜涩琪将袖子又向上卷了两道，露出小臂结实的线条，绷紧的肌肉暗示着她正卖力地讨爱人的欢心

穴口几乎要将指根一并吞噬进去，下身被那人蹂躏得一片狼藉，纯净的教室里充斥着格格不入的旖旎风光，裴珠泫情迷意乱之间打翻了讲台角的一盒粉笔才意识到她俩的胆大妄为，情潮淹没了理智，她只能扶着姜涩琪的肩承受一波又一波猛烈的攻击，私处汹涌的快感让她顾不上羞耻，圈紧了双腿发出放荡的叫声

“涩琪……”

姜涩琪紧密地吻住裴珠泫，她轻咬舔弄她的舌，发出与下面相似的濡湿声响，另一只手细细摩挲着挺翘的臀部，顺着股沟一寸一寸抚摸，尾椎传来的酥麻感让怀里的人忍不住挺起腰肢，姜涩琪趁机撞上了花芯

“别……别这样……”

裴珠泫低低地求饶，眼睛半眯起充盈着晶莹的泪花，涣散的瞳仁迷茫地看着姜涩琪身后的黑板，双手抓乱了她的头发，快感不断在下腹汇聚，甬道开始不断收缩，裴珠泫浑身颤抖起来，绷紧了悬在空中的双腿

伴着释放般的尖叫，姜涩琪的衬衣下摆溅上了大量体液，裴珠泫的身子软软地靠上她的胸膛，埋在颈窝里不住地喘着气

“还生气吗？”

“生不动了……”

裴珠泫蹭着她的侧颈，声音糯糯的惹人怜爱，姜涩琪略带心疼和愧疚地为她按摩着腰，亲了亲她的秀发

“剩下的工作就由我来完成吧，今天早点休息哦，亲爱的会长大人。”

End.


End file.
